Sense
by Kyoko kitty-chan
Summary: When Roxas gets injured during a mission for the Organization, Axel vows to keep him out of harms way but when people start targeting Roxas for reasons unknown it may become impossible for Axel to keep his promise. Full Summary Inside! AkuRoku/Yaoi!
1. Burned

_**A/N: I've had this idea for a while now, so I hope you enjoy. =)**_

_**Summary: Roxas becomes injured and loses something important during a mission with Axel for the Organization. Feeling guilty and ready to redeem himself, Axel vows to take care of Roxas and keep him safe from harms way but when people start targeting Roxas for reasons unknown it may become too difficult to keep his promise.**_

_**Pairing: AkuRoku and other ones I think of along the way.**_

_**Warnings: Spoilers for KH2/Yaoi/Cursing/Inappropriate conversations/Possibly Lemons**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned KH, Roxas and Axel would've made out the second they reunited so needless to say that did not happen so I don't own KH. ***__**runs away to sob in her pitiful corner**__*** **_

**(I'M A PAGE BREAK! =D)**

Roxas knew that today wasn't going to be a good day.

When he accidentally got tangled in his bed sheets and in the attempt to free himself smashed his head on the floor he knew that today was gonna suck.

Nothing helped to prove his thoughts wrong as the day continued to go from suckish to just fucked up. Demyx has used all the hot water on his floor so his shower was frigid and of course someone just happened to walk in and see his… shrinkage down below and comment about how he doesn't have a lot to pack. (Vexen is now on the top of Roxas' hit list.) Larxene had eaten all of the good pop tarts so Roxas was stuck with making oatmeal and only Xigbar liked oatmeal. So of course he was pissed at the blond for eating _his_ oatmeal… not that Roxas had much of a choice. Marluxia accidentally knocked over Roxas' oatmeal when prancing around the castle per usual and today just _happened_ to be laundry day and that was the last good coat Roxas had left. So now there was a huge, tan stain near his crotch. Yeah Roxas was pretty sure today was a bad day.

So his mood wasn't exactly peachy when the Superior assigned him a mission along with Axel. Axel just flashed him that sly smile whenever they were paired together for a mission and Roxas just wasn't in the mood for the redhead's mind games today.

He thanked the Superior before taking his mission and stomping down the hall with Axel sauntering after him. "Hey Rox, no need to speed walk. I'm sure the Heartless aren't going to get up and walk away," Axel said snidely, his annoying smirk never leaving his flawless face.

"Not in the mood Axel," Roxas grunted. The redhead easily caught up to the shorter boy with his longer strides and casually wrapped his arm around Roxas' shoulder.

"What's wrong kid? Stick even farther up your ass than normal?"

"Fuck off," Roxas spat and Axel just chuckled.

Axel smiled widely, "No can do Roxyroo. We have a mission together and whether you like it or not we're stuck together for the rest of the day… by the way did you know you have a stain on your coat? Have you been jacking off?"

Roxas blushed deep red before spluttering, " NO! S-shut the fuck up! Marluxia knocked oatmeal on it and I don't have any other clean coats to wear!"

"Riigght," Axel grinned that devilish smile that only the redhead could pull off with looking absolutely sexy at the same time.

Roxas ignored Axel in favor of reading over their mission. They had to kill some heartless as usual. Nothing difficult. Maybe his day would get better, he could blow off some steam in combat and feel better later. Liking the idea Roxas hurried to the portal with Axel beside him.

"Ready to go Princess?" Axel bowed to Roxas before gesturing the way.

Roxas pushed Axel in first as a reply.

**(I'M A PAGE BREAK! =D)**

Roxas was wrong about blowing off steam… well he was right for the first ten minutes but when more and more heartless kept coming it was no longer blowing off steam but a fight for his life. He had never seen so many heartless in Twilight Town before.

Sweat rolled down the back of his neck and he continued to hack and slash his way through the thick black crowd of heartless that kept popping up. As he took out five of them in one swing, seven more leaped in to take its place. Roxas groaned inwardly trying not to panic. The Superior had severely underestimated the mission.

Axel was doing no better. Fire leaped from his chakrams as he continued to spin them to ward off the dozens of heartless coming at him all at once.

They had been going at this for over an hour and Roxas knew his and Axel's energy was draining and quickly. They couldn't keep this up for much longer especially since they were in such small quarters to begin with. This alley wasn't particularly ideal to fight in.

As Roxas took another swing at a heartless he lost his step and fell to the ground. His cerulean eyes widened in horror as three heartless prepared to jump in and finish him off. He shut his eyes tight, not wanting to witness his pitiful demise.

A strong arm tugged him to his feet and warmth spread from the touch throughout his whole body. Fire erupted from his savior and devoured the heartless that were about to finish him in the unforgiving flames.

"You have to be careful," Axel soothed Roxas while taking out more heartless trying to approach them. Roxas looked at the tired face of his comrade and was shocked to see actual concern instead of the usual mocking expression he usually flashed Roxas' way. It unnerved the blond a little.

"Sorry… lost my step," Roxas mumbled, jerked his arm free of Axel's to hack at four more heartless that tried to sneak up on them.

Axel chuckled, "I'm sure Princess." Roxas smiled at that, at least Axel was back to himself. "I can't keep this up much longer… I have little energy left and I can't keep saving your sorry ass all the time," the redhead commented as he shot blazing hot fire down the alley, taking out at least twenty heartless.

"I don't need my ass saved, asshole," Roxas shouted as he jumped in the air to take down some flying heartless.

"Sure sure kid. But we need to end this _now_," Axel's tone turned serious, "Listen… I saw a propane tank a little ways back. I'm going to blow it sky high and take all these bastards down with one hit. I'll get out with the dark portal but I want you to start running since you don't know how to use the dark portal yet. I won't ignite it till I know you're gone." Axel explained with many grunts and pants in between.

Roxas grinned as fresh sweat trickled down his forehead, "Sounds like a plan. Make a path for me to bolt down, will ya?"

Axel smiled and sent one of his blazing chakrams down the alley cutting a small path for Roxas to sprint down. Once the fire had burned away the heartless within a few seconds, Roxas sprinted as fast as he could go and was out of the alley with no heartless following him. Thank god he was quick.

Roxas turned the corner sharply and leaned against the wall to catch his breath for a split second before continuing his run but when he looked up he was greeted by a figure cloaked in one of the Organization's cloaks with the hood drawn.

Roxas was filled with relief that someone else had come to help them out but realization dawned on him that he had no idea who this person was. Any member of the Organization would've immediately lowered their hood upon seeing Roxas but this person continued to stare at Roxas as if he was a stranger. This person definitely wasn't with the organization. "Who are y-"

The man pressing his hand against his mouth and pinning his body against the wall cut off the blond. Roxas struggled as best as he could but with virtually no energy left he was pretty damn helpless pinned to wall by some man.

The man peered around the corner in the alley, smirked and whispered, "Have fun being blown sky high."

Before Roxas could even try to figure out what he meant, the man lifted Roxas with strength he had never seen before and tossed the blond into the alley filled with heartless still.

The blond hit the ground hard. He rolled over gasping for air. He turned back to the man who had the balls to actually fucking _throw _him but the stranger gave Roxas one last wave before disappearing into a dark portal. Roxas clutched his chest and turned to watch with watery eyes as Axel sent one of his chakrams at the propane tank and disappeared in the dark portal. Roxas' eyes widened as his world became one huge red explosion.

**(I'M A PAGE BREAK! =D)**

_**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed and this was just the prolog by the way, that's why the chapter is so short. XD**_

_**Reviews and whatnot are always welcome! Thanks for reading! =)**_


	2. Mistakes

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews/alerts/favorites everyone! They mean a lot to me. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, simply because I'm not cool enough.**

**Nuff said.**

_**(I'M A PAGEBREAK! =D)**_

Axel smirked as Roxas sprinted down the path he just created with his chakrams. He was momentarily mesmerized with how the blonds' hair whipped around his head as he ran for his life. A heartless jumping on his leg brought him out of his stupor and he kicked the little shit before reminding himself he had to blow up the propane tank.

He checked once more to make sure Roxas was gone and sure enough the blond wasn't in sight. Axel spun around once more with a swirl of flames to ward off the oncoming heartless before opening a dark portal. He lit up on of his chakrams and hurled it with all of his strength at the propane tank in the back of the alley. The redhead quickly stepped into the portal all the while smiling to himself at thought of those heartless being blown to bits.

Axel waited a good 5 minutes in the crossing of the portal before going back to the alleyway. He had to get Roxas before the police came around to inspect the damage and possible bodies. Axel had even felt the tremor of the explosion from inside the dark portal, it had been bigger than he expected. Someone probably got killed. Oh well, it happens.

Running a hand through his hair he opened up the portal once more and stepped out into the smoke infested alleyway. Luckily smoke never bothered Axel since he basically breathed fire. His eyes had even grown adjusted to seeing through the smoke so when he saw a body in the middle of the alley his first thought was, "Shit, I _did _kill someone."

Pursing his lips he decided that the best course of action was to get rid of the body. He didn't need some mundane police keeping a profile on him. He looked suspicious enough with the black coat; he didn't need to confirm those suspicions as well.

He walked through the haze of smoke and burning crates towards the body. He identified it as a small boy when he got closer and that his back was burned to a crisp but the black coat had saved him. Clarity hit him like a frying pan to the face.

He recognized that coat… it was an organization coat. He sprinted the rest of the way to the boy and quickly turned him over. Axel almost puked right then and there.

"Holy fuck… Roxas. Roxas! _ROXAS!"_ Axel screamed, shaking the bleeding boy whose eyelids remained closed. The coat had saved him from severe burning but the blast had shot him back a couple of yards and broke his arm by the looks of it. His head was gushing blood from a huge cut right down the side and some of the hair on the back of his head been singed off from the explosion. The only indication that he was alive was the faint pulse Axel checked for on his neck.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," Axel's mind raced as he scooped the injured boy into his arms and quickly opened another dark portal that he sprinted into once it opened up.

_**(I'M A PAGEBREAK! =D)**_

Vexen was having a lovely day. Everything was going his way today. He had used all the hot water, blamed it on Demyx and made fun of Roxas about his penis because he had to take a cold shower. He made earl grey tea and eaten the last of the good pop tarts, blamed it on Larxene and made sure the only thing left to eat was oatmeal. He had told the Superior how many heartless there were in Twilight Town and that he should send Roxas off to collect the hearts for Kingdom Hearts and the Superior_ actually _thanked him and gave him the day off for the information.

Now Vexen was sitting in his lab, still sipping his steaming tea and reading a book on anatomy. Today could not get any better.

The door to Vexen's lab slammed open and scared the crap out of him. He even spilled his tea all over his book. That _was_ his only copy! He was about to yell at the bastard who dared to disturb him but his words got caught in his throat at the sight before him.

Axel had rushed in carrying a very burned and bloody Roxas and Vexen couldn't help but notice all the blood staining Axel's coat and he realized that it wasn't his own blood but Roxas'.

The redhead's eyes were wide and panicked; Axel was even hyperventilating a bit as though he might break down any moment.

"Put him on the table," Vexen commanded, rushing to the sink to wash his hands and put gloves on so as not to infect the burns and cuts on the poor blond.

Axel did as he was told and even in his panicked state he remembered to be gentle with the dying boy.

"Tell me what happened," Vexen snapped as he pulled out his stethoscope, tore off the blonds' coat and proceeded to listen to his heartbeat.

"E-explosion, I blew up a propane tank to get rid of the heartless… th-there were so many. T-told Roxas to get away, I thought he was. This is all my fault," Axel stuttered shaking uncontrollably.

Vexen tore the stethoscope away from the blonds' chest and cursed under his breath. He opened the blonds' lips and blew air into it with his own. Roxas had stopped breathing. After a few more breaths, Vexen pulled away and started pumping the blonds' chest in a rhythmic pattern.

"He stopped breathing," Vexen explained at the horrified expression on Axel's face. "Go get Zexion, I need help to stop the bleeding."

Axel stood there petrified watching as Roxas remained unresponsive to Vexen's CPR. Vexen leaned back in to blow in the smaller boy's mouth again when he noticed that Axel didn't move. "Get him, _NOW_!"

Axel shook his head dazed, glanced once more at the scene before sprinting out of Vexen's lab to search for his blue-haired colleague and all the while praying that Roxas would make it out of this alive.

Funny, how he doesn't believe in God.

_**(I'M A PAGEBREAK! =D)**_

By the end of the day everyone in the castle knew what happened. Larxene didn't even bother taunting Axel at all, so everyone knew how serious it was.

No one was allowed in Vexen's lab except for himself and Zexion. They didn't want to risk infection since Roxas' cuts and burns were very susceptible right now and the only sterile place in the castle was Vexen's lab.

Axel sat outside the room, tapping his boot against the marble floors and staring straight ahead, barely blinking. Demyx had tried to get him to talk before but even with his annoying persistence Axel didn't budge. The redhead hadn't spoken a word since Vexen had slammed the door in his face.

Footsteps resounded off the marble walls but Axel continued to tap his foot and stare blankly at the opposite wall. The footsteps approached and stopped right in front of Axel. Curiosity got the better of him; he looked up to the Superior's stoic face.

"I've heard what happened to XIII," The Superior stated coldly, glaring down at Axel. If Axel weren't already so out of it he probably would've feared for his life. The look in Xemans' eyes could kill.

Xemnas seemed to be waiting for a response from Axel but when the redhead gave him none he continued on his own, "You know how valuable XIII is to us. We need him to collect hearts for us VIII or else our dream of Kingdom Hearts will never be recognized," Xemans explained slowly, his voice remaining stoic but his gaze too icy to bear straight on, "He's no good to us injured to the point of near death, now is he?"

After a few tentative seconds Axel realized that the Superior would not continue his verbal lashing until he answered him.

"No sir," Axel answered hoarsely.

Xemnas nodded. "I remember telling all the members that keeping XIII safe takes top priority. Please tell me that I am remembering this correctly."

Axel swallowed his fear, "Yes sir."

Xemnas nodded again and murmured an hmm. "So tell me why keeping him safe wasn't _your_ top priority." Xemas' golden eyes narrowed furiously even though his stoic expression never changed, never even slipped.

Axel knew that no matter what he said the Superior wouldn't care but also wouldn't walk away until he answered him. God, he already was filled with self-loathing and now he was just going to add to the burden.

"I thought Roxas was safe when I-"

"Well you thought wrong," Xemnas interrupted, some of his fury finally slipping into his tone. "Should XIII even survive this you are not to go anyway near him. I will put him in Vexen's care since he seems to be the only _able_ person to take care of someone. You are also being demoted, you're going to have to work your way back to the top VIII." Xemnas turned on his heel and started to walk away from the redhead.

Axel's mouth dropped, "Superior, this is unfair-"

"Yes, it is," Xemnas spun back around his face contorted in rage that it made Axel freeze on the spot, "But I'm not the one who compromised our mission by almost _killing_ the one person we need. You are lucky I don't kill you."

Axel reeled back from his Superior, hands clenched tightly in defense.

Xemnas looked slightly amused at this and added, "Clean yourself up as well. You're a bloody mess."

With that said Xemnas finally turned away from the shocked redhead and walked down the hall without a protest from Axel.

The redhead himself slumped into the chair he had pulled from his own room to wait for news on Roxas and held his head in his hands.

This day couldn't possibly get any worse-

Wait he takes it back. There was no way he was jinxing himself right now. No fucking way.

Thinking about his own humiliation he didn't even notice Zexion open the door to Vexen's lab.

Axel jumped a mile high when Zexion tapped him on the shoulder. He willed his heart to calm down as Zexion spoke, clearly uncomfortable, "Roxas is stable if you want to see him now. He still hasn't woken up though."

Forgetting the Superior's warning about steering clear of the blond Axel rushed inside Vexen's lab (never before had he been so willing to go into that weirdo's place).

Vexen had replaced the metal operating table with a bed in which Roxas was hooked up to a million machines that let Vexen know the blonds' vitals.

Roxas looked like hell though. His arm was in a sling so Axel had been right when he suspected that he broke his arm, his head was bandaged tightly and was a little bit red from some blood, and even though Axel couldn't see the blonds back he could tell he was burned by the blistering marks on his shoulders. A tube was inserted in his vein and pumping more blood into his system so he had lost enough blood to do a blood transfusion and an IV tube stuck out of his wrist which was filled with some clear liquid that Axel didn't know about.

"His vitals are stable for the moment but he's lost a lot of blood Axel," Vexen explained solemnly from a chair besides Roxas' bed, he looked exhausted. "We had to do a transfusion to keep him alive and luckily his body accepted it. But there is fifty percent chance that he'll fall into a coma. All we can do now is hope that he'll pull through."

As Axel digested the information that Vexen dumped upon him he could literally feel his guts twist around and choke him from the inside out. He walked slowly to the blonds' side and Vexen was kind enough to offer his chair to the distraught redhead. Axel took the Roxas' hand within his own and mumbled, "It's my fault. It's my _fucking_ fault."

Vexen just patted him awkwardly on the back and motioned for Zexion to leave with him. As the door closed behind them, the only sound left in the room was the beeping of the monitors, Roxas' soft breathing and Axel's pitiful self-loathing session.

_**(I'M A PAGEBREAK! =D)**_

The first thing that hit Roxas was the pain. It was a dull throbbing in his arm, head and back. It wasn't enough to make him grimace but enough to rouse him from the dark world of the dead. What the hell happened?

His eyes squinted against the bright light overhead and he muttered a small curse under his breath for the sudden brightness. He winced and turned his head to the side to avoid the light and was surprised to see Axel with his head held low and his hand gripping his own. The redhead seemed to be shaking just the slightest and Roxas became unnerved as he was back in the alleyway when Axel seemed _genuinely_ concerned for that second. This wasn't like Axel; he needed to snap him out of it.

He called out his friend's name but no sound came out. That was weird; did he lose his voice or something? Even though he heard nothing Axel apparently did because his head shot up faster than Roxas thought possible and surprise shined in his green irises. His mouth moved amiably… but no words came out.

Roxas stared at his friend, confusion written all over his face. He was sure Axel was talking but he couldn't hear a word he was saying… now that he thought about it he didn't hear anything. He tilted his head to gaze around the room to see if he should be hearing anything else. He noticed the heart monitor and realized that he should be hearing the monotonous beeps of his own heartbeat but only silence filled his ears. He watched as the lines of the monitor flowed down the line at a much faster pace than before and he realized that his own heart was racing. The pounding in his eardrums was the only noise present in the whole room.

A touch to his forearm drew his attention back to Axel who looked even more concerned than that moment in the alleyway. Roxas was too freaked out to even care about his friend's behavior. Why couldn't he hear anything?

Upon seeing his friend's breakdown Axel placed both of his hands on each of the blonds' shoulders and asked him if he was okay.

Roxas continued to stare at him horror-stricken before opening his own mouth.

"I can't hear."

He only hoped that sound actually came out, because he had no way of knowing.

_**(I'M A PAGEBREAK! =D)**_

**A/N: So the big secret is finally revealed! Roxas is deaf. Not a pleasant thing to wake up to I must say. XD**

**Reviews and whatnot are always welcome! Thanks for reading! =)**


End file.
